


Swarmed

by Jughead_Andrews



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Paladins, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jughead_Andrews/pseuds/Jughead_Andrews
Summary: "Just you and me. Never more, never less." | Klance, suicide, cosmic brownies, and hospitals. buckle up.





	1. Tour Guide

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here so uwu I hope you like it...

"The key is to keep your head down. Don't make eye contact. I'm almost one hundred percent sure they can read your thoughts by boreing holes into your skull... Also, don't speak unless spoken to. respect the rules, take the meds, and be polite. you'll do fine here if you listen." A lean, scrwany tall teen with his hands stuffed his pockets rushed, and you could see his fingers tugging on the fabric on the inside of it. It was like he had said these things to others plenty of times before, As if reahersed. The frantic male with brown hair, tan skin, and talkative persona made Keith shift uneasily. 

"why are you pulling on your sweater that way? it's giving me anxiety, freak show." Keith sighed. The Cuban boy laughed. "I have a lot of habits, so get used to them. Also, I'm not the only freak here, MCR." Keith rolled his eyes, and as what the male had said dawned on him, he found himself furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you mean, get used to them? and where do i..." Keith glanced the smiling, scrawny teen up and down, squinting his eyes at him. as he continued examining the boy his head hurt, like a migraine, or something he couldn't remember. it was like he knew this strange male that hoisted himself into Keith's life at full speed, he'd been there since waking up this morning, so maybe he'd been there longer than just today? maybe he didn't remember that morning at all. "...know you from?" Keith questioned, still straining his memories to fill in that gaps that were suddenly scaring him. 'why can't i remember?'. "that's not..." Lance suddenly looked uncomfortable, or anxious as Keith had, like he was hiding something behind his glinted eyes. "I've never met you before...but you will know me. I'm not just your tour guide, Kogane. I'm Lance. Lance Mcclain. I'm all to much more. Catch you later."


	2. the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do I have to write one of these?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey againnnnn

Keith parted his lips, a puzzled frown tugging downwards. 'what could lance have meant...?' He stood, and walked up to the desk in the room Lance had brought him to at the end of the tour. 'maybe talking to this lady and getting something to eat will be take my mind off of this...' He thought. 

he put his weight on the table, leaning up against it while waiting for the occupied receptionist. He cleared his throat. nothing. he narrowed his eyes to a name tag on her chest. "excuse me? Allura?" She looked up, her white and oddly long hair bouncing on her shoulders. "I-I'm sorry, what?" She spoke in a thick accent. "I'm here to ask where I can get some..." He trailed off,looking the full pink dressed woman up and down, as if drawn to her, forgetting what he was going to say. 'she's so familiar...' 

she smiled softly at his confused look. "your new, Aren't you? what's your name, dear?" Her warm, pink eyes and tint of blush left a safe aura... almost motherly. he scrunched up his nose in anger, suddenly hating her rose perfume and the thoughts she brought of that close to him. "Keith Kogane. I don't know how I got here, a-and I'm starving. it feels like I haven't eaten in days. where even am I?!" 

she noticeably flinched, not at Keith's tone, but at what he said. "oh, hon... what do you remember?" she asked, her eyes dulling with sadness. Keith shook his head, feeling an empty head that as of now felt all to heavy and full. "d-did something happen?" he asked, uneasiness creeping up on him. "you lost a lot of blood..." she muttered. "I'm not surprised you've forgotten." she turned to her computer, scanning the screen. concern flashed Keith's stomach, and it brought a lurching feeling in his throat like he was going to throw up. "Blood...?!" she looked back up, her eyes glinted with annoyance. "yes, darling...you tried to kill yourself." His vision blurred, his head spinning. "your in a suicide ward." 

keith hit the floor, completely out. the last thing he heard was shouts for help. he saw security and doctors rushing into the room, along with none other than Lance Mcclain, the boy who was so familiar is stung his heart. his eyes were like the ocean. with that thought of waves, and the sand in his toes, with Lance right next to him, he dozed off.

Trigger warning, Keith's suicide below.  
Keith sauntered on the narrow bridge, the echo of his boots crowding in his ears and bouncing off the walls in his head. he stumbled every few paces, the cold nipping at his exposed skin. his breath clouded at his face, that reeked of the smell of vomit and pills. his fingertips and toes tingled, and it was like he couldn't feel his limbs. he approached the railing and fell forwards onto it, relasing all his weight onto the freezing metal. he banged his head against it, harder and harder each time, only hoping his skull would crack and all of his problems would bleed out onto a puddle on the floor. he squezeed his eyes shut. "faster, faster, faster!" he whimpered, pulling his hair. he felt the pills in his stomach, the nearly twenty he swallowed weren't enoguh, not quick enough. he wanted to be over with. he climbed onto the rail, wobbling in the wind, looking out into the distance. the grey storm clouds loomed over head, mournful and dripping with tears. for a moment there was calm. but then it went black. It was a yell, and a heart that had never beat from so slow to fast. he was dying, and it was a screech, and the sound of hasty running in the crounchy snow that woke him from a trance. he was standing on the bridge; and he was going to fall. he gazed down past his feet, and at the rushing, crashing seas of the ocean below. he screamed. "I've got you! I've got you..." someone soothed, wrapping their arms around him and pulling his frail body down. Keith kicked and sobbed from anger, and saddness, but gripped onto the other male for dear life. "I swallowed pills!" Keith gasped. "Please help me!" He looked up, and back deeo into those ocean blue eyes. "i will." He brushed Keith's hair out of his face, who's vision was balckening. "I will, i promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot this one was a bunch longer, (and the rest will be, too.), so your welcome! byyye. wow wow tho, am I right?? ;3

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys like it?? please tell me if you did and if I should continue.


End file.
